Dimension-780
by Asamiya Athena
Summary: Un incidente despues del combate contra el trio legendario de Hoenn provoca que Hoopa pierda por instantes sus poderes dejando a Ash Ketchum y a Pikachu perdidos en el tunel interdimensional, el joven ha terminado en un sitio que es y no es al mismo tiempo, la region de Hoenn. ¿Como seguira su camino como entrenador en un sitio al cual no pertenece?
1. Como Inicio Todo

**Saludos chicos, Asamiya Athena… ¡Ikimasu!. He traido otra historia que en esta ocasión estará conformada por ocho episodios exactamente y aquí brevemente explicare el origen de este fanfic.**

**Como ustedes fans de Pokemon han visto esta próxima el estreno de la película 18, "El Amo De Los Anillos Hoopa", eso sumado a que en los remakes OmegaRuby-AlphaSapphire se ha tratado el tema de las multidimensiones debido a los portales que te dejan capturar a los legendarios. Basandome en esos elementos di por creada esta historia donde veremos la interacción de Ash Ketchum con ciertas personas de esta dimensión alterna. Sin mas que decir, aquí el inicio.**

* * *

**Dimensión 1440**

"**¿Amas la vida? Pues si amas la vida no malgastes el tiempo, por que el tiempo es el bien del que está hecha la vida."**  
-Benjamin Franklin (1706-1790)

* * *

_El tiempo es algo imparable, algo que no puede ser detenido ni por la mayor fuerza existente. Es algo que está presente en la vida de todos los seres vivos, no importa si son plantas, Pokémon o humanos. Es curioso, aun sabiendo esto cada día deseo con todas mis fuerzas que el tiempo se detenga, que pueda ser capaz de retroceder y volver a ese día donde todo cambio. Aquel día donde tuve que comenzar desde cero en un sitio que es y al mismo tiempo no es lo que yo recordaba._

_No lo malentiendan, yo no reniego de lo que me ha pasado, al contrario me siento aliviado de saber que al menos el Pokémon que me trajo hasta acá está bien, agotado pero seguro en algún lugar de este universo… o dimensión, la verdad no lo se. Sin embargo a veces extraño mucho a mis amigos, a aquel rubio genio capaz de inventar miles de cosas que a veces yo consideraba algo imposible de creer, a esa pequeña rubiecita llena de tanto amor por los Pokémon y por su hermano… y en especial a esa castaña de ojos azules como zafiros que ha sido mi amiga desde pequeños y que tiene un sentimiento especial y único hacia mí._

_No sé qué tanto tiempo ha pasado, puede que aquí hayan sido solo meses, pero no se si en mi hogar hayan pasado unas horas, días o semanas, llego a temer que realmente haya estado desaparecido por meses o incluso años, aun no me queda claro las paradojas de las que me ha hablado "el"… ojala hubiera una manera de comunicarme con mi mama o mis amigos, decirles que estoy bien, que regresare tan pronto como pueda, pero realmente esa posibilidad la veo muy lejana… por no decir inalcanzable._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Ruta 110 -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hoenn**

Nos encontramos en la región de Hoenn, lugar celebre por ser el origen de los Concursos Pokémon, sus lluvias de meteoritos y su amplia zona acuática, justo en esos momentos la noche ha caído y un silencio muy tranquilizante, como nunca se había visto en años inunda la ruta que comunica Ciudad Slateport con Ciudad Mauville.

En medio de la naturaleza del mismo, entre un paraje descubierto una fogata ilumina el sitio, una tienda de acampar está presente y una persona junto a una criatura observa inmutablemente la misma, mirando el chispotorreo de la madera y las ascuas al rojo vivo. Se trataba de un entrenador Pokémon de cabello negro, tez bronceada y ojos café, vestido con una camisa de manga corta azul, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis rojos con negro, era Ash Ketchum originario de Pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto junto a su inseparable compañero Pikachu… si, en efecto, una duda surgía al saber quién era. ¿Cómo es que el estaba en la región de Hoenn si él debería estar en la lejana región de Kalos junto a sus compañeros de viaje Serena, Clemont y Bonnie? La respuesta era algo difícil de creer, por no decir imposible de asimilar dado que tenia rasgos de ser solo un chiste de mal gusto, aunque no fuera asi.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Recapitulando -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Todo había salido a pedir de boca. Después de haberme encontrado con un Pokémon mitológico y sumamente desconocido por la humanidad, el amo de los anillos Hoopa y ser teletransportado junto a él y Pikachu a una dimensión donde volví a ver a Kyogre, Groudon y Rayquaza, esta vez en lo que era denominado como sus "Formas Primigenias y Mega" y detener aquella pelea que pudo haber terminado en una catástrofe total con su ayuda, Hoopa se dispuso a regresarme a mi dimensión, pero al abrir el anillo que me regresaría junto a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie, seguido de atravesarlo, algo sucedió.**_

_**Repentinamente Hoopa comenzó a sudar frio, se le veía cansado y tembloroso juzgando por su mano temblando mientras me sujetaba por el viaje dimensional. Repentinamente el comenzó a gritar mientras que bruscamente me soltó y se llevo sus manos a su cabeza, sin embargo al hacerlo termine por ser succionado por la energía del portal y fui arrastrado hacia atrás junto a Pikachu.**_

_**-¡Hoopa!. – Realmente en esos momentos no me importo lo que pasaría conmigo al estar a la deriva en un agujero interdimensional, lo que mas me asusto fue ver a Hoopa sufriendo por una causa que no entendía.**_

_**-¡Ash!. – Fue lo único que escuche por parte de el quien solo logro extender un brazo hacia mi mientras que con el otro se sujetaba su cabeza. No supe nada mas ya que poco después sentí el cuerpo pesado, comencé a ver todo borroso y una obscuridad profunda se apodero de mi.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin De La Recapitulación -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Un ruido surgió del interior de la tienda de acampar, cosa que fue la única en lograr sacar de aquel trance hipnótico al joven entrenador, quien al escuchar eso se levanto de la fogata y camino hacia la carpa, no así Pikachu quien se daba una idea de que Ash iba a encontrar ahí adentro y se quedo a vigilar las Pokeball de su amigo, las cuales estaban en el cinturón que Ash dejo en el tronco usado como silla y que curiosamente no eran seis como se esperaba, sino que eran dieciséis las que estaban ahí, sobretodo había que destacar que esas Pokeball no eran las clásicas rojas con blanco, sino que estas eran de una tonalidad escarlata brillante y con adornos negros alrededor.

Ash teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido abrió la tienda, se asomo con cuidado y al ver lo que ahí había dentro solo dejo escapar un gran suspiro seguido de rascarse la cabeza en señal de no saber que hacer ante lo que encontró ahí dentro.

Acostada sobre dos bolsas de dormir y rodeada por tres almohadas se encontraba una chica, algo que probablemente no sería nada raro, pero había un ligero detalle a destacar. Dado que el clima en Hoenn era algo estable y era verano en ese momento las noches eran calurosas, por lo que a veces uno acostumbraba dormir al aire libre con solo una bolsa para sentirse cómodo sobre el suelo, pero aquella chica había hecho algo poco ortodoxo, pero que el azabache veía como algo normal. La chica en cuestión dormía totalmente desnuda, bueno no realmente desnuda ya que una chamarra manga corta azul le cubría las caderas y sus brazos tapaban sus pechos, ya que su ropa interior y la de uso diario estaban regadas por todas partes, parecía ser que o se le olvido que había un chico ahí afuera que podría entrar en cualquier momento y verla en paños menores, o quizás lo hizo conscientemente.

Ash vio a la chica, de cabello castaño peinado en dos mechones al lado de su cabeza en forma de "V" invertida, tez clara y piel igual a un melocotón, poseedora de un cuerpo demasiado desarrollado para su edad (Considerando el leve nacimiento de los senos que se podía ver y lo pronunciadas que eran sus caderas, aunque Ash no le prestaba atención a eso) y gesto angelical que poseía mientras dormía. El azabache solo atino a suspirar enormemente seguido de quitarse su chamarra y con cuidado se la echo encima a la castaña, quien al sentir ese gesto sonrió levemente.

-Ashy… - Fue lo que salió de sus rosados labios mientras se acurrucaba mas envolviéndose con los atuendos, en tanto que Ash sonreía ligeramente y susurraba a la vez.

-Aahhh… que voy a hacer contigo… May…

* * *

**Y aqui termina. Como habran visto en esta ocasion Ash esta junto a May, pero si se han dado cuenta no es la misma que lo acompaño en su primer viaje por Hoenn, esto se sabra en el primer episodio. Y tambien notaran que han surgido dudas desde un inicio. ¿Que son esas Pokeball que tiene en su poder Ash? ¿Por que May actua de esa manera hacia con Ash? ¿Que es lo que paso con Hoopa y por que no regreso por Ash? Resuelvanlas proximamente en "Dimension 1440"**

**Esta Historia Continuara...**


	2. Recapitulacion

**Y he regresado. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, me alegra ver que usuarios decidieran darle una oportunidad al prologo, por ello les traigo el primero de ocho episodios de este fic, pero antes de ello, quiero responder las review que me han dejado:**

**diego4560: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Respecto a lo de mis otras historias lee abajo y ahi sabras mi respuesta n_n**

**pdsntk: Un lector que tiene una historia parecida a la primera de Pokemon que subi! Muchas gracias por leerme, bueno en este episodio sabras si Ash y May hicieron "cositas zukulemthas" :)**

**gabino96hrdz: Te agradezco que me dieras una oportunidad de leer mis historias, te aseguro que encontraras varias cositas nuevas o raras pero que encajaran en el hilo de la historia en concreto.**

** : Vaya, no sabia que mis historias provocaran eso, pero tu sigue leyendo, despues de todo para eso tenemos las esferas del dragon o podemos pedirle al todopoderoso Arceus que te traiga de regreso cada que leas uno de mis episodios :D**

**Y eso es todo, les dejo con el primer episodio y espero les agrade tanto como a mi al escribirlo. Nos vemos en los comentarios finales.**

**Nota: Si desean ambientar un poco el ambiente leyendo, les recomiendo escuchar este tema parte del Soundtrack de Pokemon OmegaRuby/AlphaSapphire en donde lo indico, aqui el link:**

** watch?v=LuM7TkTwqTM**

* * *

**"Lo único que realmente nos pertenece es el tiempo. Incluso aquel que nada tiene, lo posee."**  
-Baltasar Gracián (1601-1658)

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Recapitulación**

Otro dia ha llegado a las tierras de Hoenn. El sol ofrecía a las personas y a los Pokémon los primeros rayos de luz los cuales otorgaban nuevas energías para iniciar un día lleno de actividades, aventuras y demás eventos a ocurrir.

En la ruta 110 el humo de una fogata encendida comenzaba a elevarse a los cielos, señal de que alguien al parecer estaba frente a la fogata cocinando algo, y en efecto un desayuno estaba siendo preparado, aunque lo mas increíble y por decirlo así "bizarro" en esa situación era que Ash era quien cocinaba.

¿Increíble? Se puede decir que si, ¿Imposible? La verdad no, muchas cosas habían pasado desde que Ash quedo atrapado en aquella dimensión alterna de la región de Hoenn, y al haber llegado ahí sin conocer a alguien, saber cosas básicas de un entrenador o tener contacto con persona alguna que le pudiera ayudar, el tuvo que ingeniárselas para poder aprender todo lo que le hacía falta para poder vivir como un entrenador Pokémon.

-_Si que ha pasado mucho tiempo ya. – _Pensó Ash para sus adentros sin dejar de mover el contenido de una cacerola puesta al fuego, trayendo al presente sus primeros pasos después de salir del túnel interdimensional.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Recapitulando -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Aaaaahhhhhh!. – Ash soltó un grito al sentir su cuerpo pesado y como a su parecer estaba siendo destrozado por la presión de aquel túnel extraño por el cual el intento viajar junto a Hoopa antes de que algo pasara con el Pokémon "Amo de los anillos" y este perdiera sus poderes.

Lo único que atino a hacer el azabache fue sujetar con fuerza a su fiel amigo Pikachu e impedir que ambos fueran separados durante esa travesía dolorosa y aterradora en cierto punto, mas sin embargo hubo un momento en el cual se sintió algo ligero, seguido de caer con fuerza por unos instantes antes de impactarse contra el piso duro y frio.

Ash pasó unos minutos en el piso aun con el cuerpo punzándole de dolor por aquel viaje tan loco y extremo por el cual tuvo que pasar aun con su Pikachu sujeto a su regazo, para que unos momentos después pudiera incorporarse todavía atontado por el impacto pero siendo capaz de poder ubicarse donde estaba.

Las primeras imágenes que le llegaron a su mente fueron la de varios árboles frondosos distribuidos alrededor de un pequeño paraje despejado donde el cayo, varias rocas y arbustos completaban la escena mientras que los sonidos de la naturaleza llenaban de armonía aquel sitio. Parecía ser que ese sitio era uno mas del montón y por unos instantes el azabache pensó que probablemente en su travesía por el túnel interdimensional hubiera caído en el sitio el cual lo regreso a su época y a la región de Kalos, pero mientras más avanzaba por el sitio su mente le decía que este lugar ya lo conocía de algún lado, aunque no podía decir propiamente donde lo había visto.

Sin embargo no paso mucho antes de poder darse cuenta de donde estaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Pausa -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Buenos días Ashy. – Una voz suave y algo armoniosa lo interrumpió de los pensamientos en los cuales se encontraba ocupado el joven entrenador, a lo cual este sin voltear solo sonrió mientras seguía con su deber de preparar el desayuno, tanto para el como para su acompañante y los Pokémon.

Aquella persona al no recibir un saludo de parte del azabache o de siquiera recibir algo de atención por parte de él, solo atino a inflar las mejillas, entrecerrar los ojos y cruzar los brazos en clara señal de un puchero por no recibir la atención que ella quería, por lo que tomando un poco de iniciativa ella avanzo despacio hacia Ash quien seguía perdido en sus pensamientos o quizás estaba más atento a que el desayuno no se fuera a quemar, lo cual fue de ayuda para que…

-¡Te tengo Ashy!. – En un movimiento rápido y procurando que ambos no perdieran el equilibrio la chica en cuestión abrazo por detrás al entrenador con mucho cariño, cosa que el noto de inmediato, provocándole algo de pena por la manera tan atrevida con la cual ella actuaba.

-M-May… basta… n-no… no sigas. – El problema no era que Ash estuviera enojado por lo que la chica de nombre May estaba haciendo, ni tampoco la pena de tener a una chica tan cerca de el (Gestos de cariño que recibía de parte de Misty, Dawn, Serena y en algunos casos Iris lo ayudaron bastante), sino que al ser abrazado tan melosamente podía sentir como dos bultos bastante grandes, pesados pero suaves y blanditos se apoyaban en su nuca, y el a pesar de ser ignorante en algunas cosas si podía saber que era lo que lo estaba tocando.

-Mmmm, no, no te soltare hasta que "me lo des". – Y cuando May dijo esto el sonrojo en el rostro de Ash adquirió un volumen bastante significativo, al punto de que sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo intenso semejante al brillo de la armadura de un Scizor, más que nada por lo que May quería que Ash le "diera"

-Eh… ¿T-Tengo que hacerlo?. – Y al solo recibir un ligero apretón de parte de la castaña que provoco que se sonrojara aun mas al sentir los senos de la chica en su nuca, comprendió que no había otra alternativa e irremediablemente "tendría que dárselo".

Suspirando en forma de derrota y deshaciendo el abrazo para posteriormente colocarse frente a la castaña quien lo miraba con un ligero rubor en su rostro pero sonriente a más no poder, cosa que puso más nervioso a Ash quien simplemente se acerco lentamente sin dejar de ver a May, la distancia era poca y podía sentir su corazón latir a mil por hora… y entonces…

**¡Smack!**

Al parecer May no quiso seguir esperando y sin decir "Agua va" ella tomo de Ash lo que "iba a darle"… un beso en los labios.

Y no solo era un simple y llano beso, no, se trataba de uno en la cual la castaña dejaba salir a flote todo el cariño y amor que al parecer le profesaba al azabache ya que ella era quien llevaba el control en aquel gesto físico, motivando a que Ash dejara hacer lo que May quería, como por ejemplo entrelazar sus lenguas y crear una danza rítmica entre ellas o que tomara sus manos y las colocara sobre sus caderas mientras que la chica llevaba sus manos a su cuello.

Aquel gesto amoroso duro unos cuantos minutos, tiempo en el cual el único espectador de aquella escena fue Pikachu quien miraba eso con un gesto divertido, más que nada al ver a su entrenador y amigo estar metido en esa situación que el creyó nunca ver en Ash. Dejando eso de lado y pasados varios minutos al fin el gesto de "amor" entre ambos jóvenes termino, dejando como rastro de que algo hubo ahí respiraciones algo agitadas, un sonrojo entre ambos entrenadores (uno más intenso en Ash) y un ligero hilillo de saliva que aun los unía. Ash tenía la mirada baja y se notaba un tanto nervioso por lo sucedido, mientras que May lo miraba con un gesto de ternura y amor reflejado en sus ojos azules que observaban detenidamente al entrenador, un silencio cómodo los acompañan ya que no era necesario decir algo, al menos hasta que uno de ellos hablo.

-¡Energía recargada!¡Muchas gracias Ashy!. – Exclamo con singular alegría la castaña entrelazando sus manos y llevándolas a su pecho muy contenta por lo sucedido, ante un Ash que seguía apenado y con su mano en su frente.

-Eh… n-no es nada May… s-solo… solo ponte algo de ropa… p-por favor. – Susurro entrecortadamente el azabache mirando hacia otro lado, más que nada porque la castaña se había olvidado de vestirse en su totalidad y solo andaba en ropa interior la cual por desgracia solo acentuaba el atractivo físico que la castaña poseía para solo tener doce años de edad, ya que vestía un sostén rojo de encaje blanco que resaltaba sus notablemente grandes pechos, además de unas pantis del mismo color y encaje que resaltaba sus rollizos muslos y acentuaba su trasero en forma de corazón.

-¡Ah lo olvide!¡Espérame Ashy no me tardo!. – Y sin decir algo mas la chica de ojos zafiros entro de regreso a la tienda no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla al susodicho, dejando a un Ash que no devolvió la mirada hasta asegurarse que May entrada a la tienda, una vez que esto sucedió el entrenador se dejo caer de lado contra el suelo con los ojos vuelto estrellitas y una cosa blanca que estaba flotando hacia el cielo y que curiosamente tenía la cara del azabache.

-C-como es que… como es que… h-he aguantado esto por año y medio. – Susurro mientras que sentía que su alma escapaba por su boca y trataba de hallar el camino hacia el paraíso de Arceus, aunque cualquier chico pervertido al ver aquella escena podría asegurar que el joven entrenador estuvo en ese lugar divino al menos por un momento teniendo a May como co-protagonista de aquella escena cargada de amor y cariño al extremo.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Pasados algunos minutos en los cuales Ash se recupero de aquel "intento de fuga" de su alma y terminando con el desayuno tanto para sus Pokémon como los de May, este se sentó a la mesa esperando a que la mencionada saliera de la tienda ya vestida, cosa que sucedió cuando la mencionada hizo acto de presencia.

Sin embargo antes de que eso pasara Ash se había vuelto a sumergir en sus recuerdos de hace tiempo, siendo exactos el como serian sus primeros pasos en aquella desconocida tierra antes de siquiera enterarse de que ese sitio se trataba de Hoenn, aunque al mismo tiempo no fuera el que el conocía, incluido de que se entero de algo que en verdad lo desconcertó al punto de hacerlo perder la calma por un tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Recapitulando -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿D-Donde estamos? ¿A-Acaso no estamos muertos?. – Vociferaba un confundido Ash mientras tenia a un algo mareado Pikachu en su regazo, en esa situación el azabache se encontraba totalmente perdido ya que aun no se podía quitar de la cabeza que ese sitio en donde estaba lo conocía a la perfección aunque había algo que era diferente.

Aun perdido en cuestión de localización el azabache camino algo atontado esperando encontrar algo que lo ayudara a entender donde se encontraba, aunque eso se perdió como objetivo principal ya que un susurro se apodero de su mente, confundiendo aun mas al pobre entrenador que ya no sabía qué hacer.

-Pikachu, ¿Tu dijiste algo?. – Pregunto el azabache a su fiel amigo quien negó con su carita algo triste, cosa que dejo a Ash aun más perdido. – Rayos, estoy comenzando a imaginarme cosas, será mejor que me calme y piense con la mente un poco más calmada.

Pero de nueva cuenta el susurro se hizo presente, solo que ahora era más audible tanto para Ash como para Pikachu quienes no perdieron tiempo e intentaron encontrar el origen de aquella vocecita que los llamaba.

-**_A… Chu._** – Aquella vocecita se iba haciendo más clara, al punto de que se volvió totalmente audible y entendible. – **_Ash… Pikachu… ¿Me oyen?_**

-¡Hoopa!. – Exclamo con alegría y algo de alivio el joven entrenador al escuchar al Pokémon "Amo de los anillos" comunicarse con ellos, aunque por la voz se podía notar que aun estaba agotado y quizás lastimado por lo que había pasado. - ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien? ¿No estás lastimado?

-**_Tranquilo Ash… estoy bien… pero muy agotado… mis fuerzas son muy pocas… y aun no sé porque sigo débil… quizás sea porque aun… aun no me recupero al perder… mi forma desatada. _**–Expreso el pequeño Hoopa dejando ver en su voz un tinte de culpa y remordimiento debido a lo que sucedió cuando intento devolver al azabache a su propia dimensión, o al menos eso entendió o quiso comprender el joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes por eso Hoopa, lo que importa es que tu estés a salvo. – Dijo Ash mientras Pikachu simplemente sonreía al ver como su amigo se preocupaba mas por los Pokémon que por el mismo. – Solo tengo una duda, ¿Dónde estás? ¿En que lugar me encuentro? ¿Y cuando podrás regresar por nosotros?

Un breve silencio se hizo presente dejando con mas incógnitas y cierto grado de nerviosismo a los dos chicos quienes por unos momentos pensaron que Hoopa se había desmayado en cualquier sitio donde estuviera, pero cuando de nueva cuenta un ligero carraspeo se presento pudieron saber que al parecer el Amo de los Anillos estaba investigando que sitio era en donde estaban.

A cualquiera que viera esa imagen en esos momentos ciertamente se les hacia algo extraño o de locos el ver algo así; un chico de cabello azabache junto a un Pikachu le estaban hablando a la nada misma y al parecer estaban sosteniendo una charla interesante con ella, lo que ellos no sabían era que Hoopa estaba haciendo uso de la telepatía a larga distancia (Y vaya que era de larga distancia considerando que estaban a dimensiones de lejanía) para comunicarse entre ellos.

-**_Este sitio ya lo he visto muchas veces, es una dimensión que frecuento cuando busco donas como almuerzo._** – Dijo Hoopa quien al parecer no había perdido el sentido del humor que lo caracterizaba, cosa que arrebato una risa a Ash y Pikachu quienes se olvidaron de sus nervios al menos por un instante. – **_Si estoy en lo cierto es una dimensión alterna a la región que ustedes llaman "Hoenn", estas en los bosques que rodean Pueblo Litteroot._**

Ash se llevo una gran sorpresa, mas que nada porque el Pokémon Legendario había mencionado "Hoenn" aquella región que el visito cuando tenía 12 años ya cumplidos y donde conocería a los hermanos Balance, May y Max.

_-**Respecto a las demás preguntas… la verdad… ni yo sé cuando pueda regresar por ti.**_ – Dijo Hoopa con mucha pesadumbre en su tono de hablar, se notaba a leguas que estaba o apenado por sentirse impotente en ese momento o aun se encontraba agotado por el exceso de poder que le fue robado. –** _Si intentara ir por ti… lo más seguro es… es que terminara perdiéndote en el túnel espacio-tiempo y esta vez no podría localizarte._**

"Perderse" en cierta forma a Ash no le agradaba esta palabra, siendo más especifico por lo último que Hoopa había dicho de no poder volver a localizarlo, ciertamente para alguien quien era amo de los anillos capaces de transportar cosas, personas o Pokémon hacer eso era algo sencillo, pero tomando en cuenta que en esos momentos el Pokémon Psíquico/Fantasma no estaba en condiciones para hacer aquello, que intentara un salto interdimensional era algo inconveniente, y Ash no estaba dispuesto a que se arriesgara.

-Escúchame Hoopa, no quiero que te pongas en peligro solo por mi. – Expreso Ash al Pokémon quien soltó un sonido de desconcierto, a juzgar por la manera en la que lo dejo claro. – Podre esperar a que te recuperes, pero pase lo que pase no quiero que vengas por mi si aun te sientes débil.

**-_P-Pero Ash… no puedo… dejarte en un sitio… que no conoces._** – Sin embargo la charla entre Ash y Hoopa estaba terminando ya que la voz del Pokémon Travesura comenzó a agitarse y sonar entrecortada, cosa que preocupo de inmediato al joven entrenador. – **_No me importa… que… que pase… voy a ir por ti… pero… pero… Ash… por favor… por favor… espérame…_**

-¡Hoopa! ¡No te preocupes por mi! ¡Primero recupérate por completo, solo hasta ese entonces ven a por mí! ¡Estaré esperándote!. – Grito Ash totalmente preocupado con Pikachu en sus hombros, al menos hasta que sintió que la comunicación entre ellos había desaparecido, ya que solo pudo sentir la calma que aquel bosque transmitía señal de que Hoopa había caído inconsciente o había ido a descansar.

Ash simplemente suspiro mientras que acariciaba a Pikachu quien solo lo miraba preocupado, claramente a pesar de no estar en peligro si estaban en un aprieto serio dado que estaban en un lugar desconocido, sin nadie a quien recurrir y sin saber en qué tiempo podrían regresar al lugar de donde provenían… o si acaso regresarían a su hogar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin Del Recuerdo -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El tiempo transcurrido desde que Hoopa se despidió de Ash y prometió ir por el se había hecho largo. Lo que en un principio serian algunas semanas, si acaso un mes o dos se transformaron en un año y medio. Quinientos cuarenta y ocho días en los cuales no volvió a saber nada del Pokémon Travesura, ni una palabra, una señal, el contacto con él se había perdido y lejos de sentirse furioso por ello, se sentía preocupado.

Preocupado por no saber si él estaba bien o si le había ocurrido algo peor causado por la pérdida de sus poderes, angustiado por desconocer cuanto tiempo había transcurrido en su mundo natal desde su partida, desesperado por desconocer cómo se encontraban sus amigos, sus compañeros de viaje actuales, pero más que ello, la angustia que quizás sufriría su madre por saber su desaparición, una superior a la que el sentía en ese momento.

Se sentía impotente, intranquilo, desesperado por ya no saber qué podía hacer al respecto (Nada en realidad tomando en cuenta que lo único que lo ayudaría seria un poder que solo un legendario conocía y que aun no conocía en esa dimensión), lo único que quedaba era seguir con esa nueva vida que tuvo que crear en Hoenn, sin abandonar las esperanzas que aun guardaba de que todo al final saldría bien.

-¡Ashy ya estoy lista!. – Una melódica voz inundo el ambiente, señal de que otra persona estaba ahí presente, se trataba de May quien ya se había vestido para poder tomar el desayuno junto a Ash, y cuando este dirigió su mirada hacia ella, solo sonrió debido a lo feliz que se notaba la castaña, como era algo usual en todas las mañanas.

May iba vestida de forma ligera, tomando en cuenta que Hoenn era una región bastante cálida incluso en estaciones como Otoño e Invierno. Ella vestía un conjunto de short y blusa de tirantes deportivos ceñidos al cuerpo, y por encima llevaba una blusa roja también de tirantes y un short color a los muslos de color blanco, calzaba unos tenis-bota amarillos con negro, portaba una Mega-Pulsera en su brazo izquierdo, una riñonera sujeta a su cintura y su cabello estaba atado con una pañoleta roja en forma de moño.

Ash sabía que May era una chica que destacaba no solo por su combinación de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules zafiro, sino por tener un físico bastante desarrollado para su edad, y eso se reflejaba en sus generosos pechos quizás de una copa C , sus anchas caderas y su trasero que era más resaltado por el uso del short deportivo de licra. Ciertamente Ash nunca le prestó atención a ese tipo de cosas ya que su mente estaba ocupada con otras cosas, pero en dado punto no evito comparar a su actual compañera de viaje con la May que él conoció, y debía admitir que ella era bastante linda, aunque en su momento el no lo noto.

-Vamos Ashy, desayunemos juntos. – Nuevamente fue May quien saco de sus pensamientos al azabache, esta vez por medio de un abrazo cariñoso a un Ash quien volvió a reaccionar con un sonrojo adornado en sus mejillas, más que nada porque aun no terminaba de acostumbrarse a los gestos cariñosos provenientes de la castaña.

-De acuerdo May… pero antes liberemos a nuestros Pokémon para que nos acompañen. – Dijo el azabache apartando gentilmente el abrazo que la castaña le daba a Ash, originando que ella dejara escapar un ligero puchero de disgusto, cosa que divirtió a Ash seguido de que este tomara su cinturón que estaba junto a su mochila que su fiel amigo Pikachu cuidaba, revelando que además de las dieciséis Pokéballs "raras" que traía consigo habían dos más que estaban dentro de su mochila, siendo en total dieciocho las que portaba consigo mismo.

May hizo lo mismo y de su riñonera saco seis Pokéballs tal como lo indicaba la norma de entrenadores, solo que al igual que Ash, las Pokéballs no eran las clásicas rojo con blanco sino que eran exactamente las mismas que el azabache tenia, color escarlata intenso con una franja negra en medio.

-Ash, ¿Crees que está bien que a ellos los dejemos salir?. – Pregunto con cierta duda la entrenadora castaña mirando una de sus Pokéballs, en tanto que el azabache no se veía con las mismas dudas, de hecho se notaba tranquilo.

-Claro, no hay que juzgarlos por lo que paso hace meses, además si ellos llegan a pelearse "el" los tranquilizara, aunque creo que eso no será necesario. – Respondió el azabache con una sonrisa, cosa que tranquilizo a May quien asintió con la mirada. – ¡Vamos chicos salgan!

-¡Ustedes también, a divertirse!. – May imito las acciones de Ash y libero a sus Pokémon, y dado que ellos estaban en un paramo despejado junto a un lago enorme no hubo problema alguno respecto al espacio.

Cuando todos salieron de las Pokéballs escarlata por unos instantes alrededor de la región de Hoenn lo que parecían ser nubarrones de lluvia comenzaron a presentarse, seguido de un sol bastante ardiente que acompañaba a ese clima que parecía ser algo loco, aunque solo duro unos instantes ya que una brisa de aire borro con esos cambios de clima algo extraños, devolviendo todo a la normalidad.

De regreso con Ash y May, frente a ellos se habían materializado sus compañeros Pokémon. Por parte de la chica de ojos azules su equipo se conformaba por un Blaziken, un Swampert, una Absol, una Pikachu que en esos momentos traía lo que parecía ser un vestido rosa y por increíble que pareciera, también estaba acompañada de dos legendarios, una era la Pokémon Eon Latias y el otro era el Pokémon Cuenca del Mar Kyogre, responsable de la llovizna que amenazaba con caer y que al final no paso.

Por parte de Ash, su equipo de Pokémon era mucho más variado, tomando en cuenta que el no seguía la norma de solo seis Pokémon por entrenador por una causa desconocida. Dejando eso de lado por un momento, su equipo estaba balanceado respecto a tipos. Provenientes de la región de Kalos, aun desconocida en Hoenn tenía como compañeros a Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra y Doublade, mientras que en su estadía en Hoenn había decidido hacer nuevas amistades y formar otro equipo Pokémon, en esta ocasión este era mas nutrido y no solo eran originarios de la región, sino que debido a ciertas circunstancias en la biología de Hoenn, se había hecho de criaturas de Sinnoh y de Unova.

Ese equipo estaba conformado por un Blaziken, una Gardevoir, un Gallade, una Milotic, un Manectric, una Glaceon, una Lilligant, un Zorua, un Lucario y una Lopunny. Al igual que May el se había hecho amigo de Pokémon Legendarios, pero a diferencia de ella el tenia tres a su cuidado, esos eran el Pokémon Eon Latios, el Pokémon Continente Groudon y asombrosamente, con el se encontraba el Pokémon Cielo y considerado como la deidad guardiana de Hoenn, el mítico Rayquaza.

No había duda de que ambos entrenadores habían hecho amistad con equipos que fácilmente podrían catalogarse como "invencibles", y aunque pareciera que con ellos habían llegado lejos, la verdad es que en sus carreras como entrenadores, y en un caso especial como coordinadores no habían llegado muy lejos, ya que si uno podía observar con suma atención, en la mochila de Ash y la riñonera de May se podían ver un porta medallas y un estuche de listones (uno de cada uno) y ahí se podía ver que Ash poseía seis medallas y tres listones mientras que May tenía cinco medallas y dos listones. ¿El motivo? Quién sabe, solo ellos lo sabían, tal vez a futuro eso se podría revelar.

Dejando de lado todo esto, la reacción de los Pokémon al salir de sus Pokéballs fue variada. Quizás la principal de todas era saber cómo reaccionarían Kyogre, Groudon y Rayquaza, mas aun sabiendo que ellos provocaron la casi destrucción de Hoenn al ser despertados por Archie y Maxie de los equipos Aqua &amp; Magma, pero lo que paso fue algo… sorprendente, ya que Kyogre al ser liberado en el enorme lago, solo se sumergió y se puso a bucear a lo ancho del sitio acuatico, Groudon simplemente se echo panza abajo en la tierra y al parecer comenzó a dormir en clara señal de una siesta, en tanto que Rayquaza sin decir o "rugir" algo alzo vuelo para perderse entre las nubes del firmamento.

A Ash y May no les preocupaba lo que habían hecho Rayquaza y Kyogre, ya que ellos habían logrado ganarse la confianza de ambos Pokémon, por lo cual ellos al salir de las Pokéballs podían ir a donde quisieran, y como si hubiera un lazo mental entre ellos, sabrían cuando seria el momento de partir y regresarían a sus entrenadores.

Por otra parte, los demás Pokémon actuaban de forma variada. Al parecer los que se llevaban bien eran los dos Blaziken ya que al verse chocaron los puños, Pikachu y la Pikachu con el vestido rosa ya que esta se acerco a charlar con él un poco sonrojada, cosa que Pikachu entendió pero prefirió hacerse el desentendido y Latios y Latias ya que estos eran hermanos y cada que salían de la Pokéballs Latios se aseguraba de que su hermana menor Latias se encontrara bien, y al asegurarse de ello ambos pasaban un largo rato juntos.

Los demás actuaban de formas diferentes. Greninja, Hawlucha y Lucario se sentaban juntos a meditar en silencio, Talonflame alzaba el vuelo y se dedicaba a dar marometas en el aire para agilizar su velocidad, Goodra se ponía a jugar con Zorua y Absol, aunque a esta última no le agradaba mucho quedar llena de baba después de jugar, Doublade se la pasaba molestando a Gallade quien irritado trataba de asestarle un golpe para calmarlo cosa que no podía debido a lo escurridizo que era él, Swampert se sentaba bajo las sombras y al igual que Groudon se echaba a dormir junto con Glaceon quien le hacia compañía debido a que no le gustaba estar bajo la luz del sol por mucho tiempo mientras que Manectric hacia lo mismo más que nada por simple flojera. Milotic entro al agua y estaba en la orilla mirando como de repente y al mero instante de salir de sus Pokeball Gardevoir, Lopunny y Lilligant se abalanzaron sobre él azabache en un gesto cariñoso, cosa que ponía nervioso a Ash por lo cariñosas que se mostraban y a May furiosa por ese mismo motivo.

-Ya niñas tranquilas, hay que desayunar para seguir el camino y llegar a Ciudad Slateport esta tarde. – Dijo el azabache revolviendo el pelo de las ojeras de Lopunny, el "cabello" de Gardevoir y la coronita de Lilligant, cosa que a ellas les agrado ya que soltaron un ruidito con sus nombres y se separaron de su entrenador, cosa que hizo que May soltara un suspiro ya que al parecer a ella no le agradaba en nada que ese trió en especial se portara tan meloso con él.

Una vez terminado con todo esto Ash ayudado por May sirvieron el desayuno a todos sus Pokémon, excepto el trió legendario de Hoenn ya que Kyogre conseguía su alimento en el lago donde estaba nadando, a Groudon al parecer el hambre era algo que le venía de vez en cuando y en esos momentos no estaba presente, mientras que Rayquaza de vez en cuando subía a la estratosfera a comer algunos meteoritos que paseaban por ahí.

Mientras todos tomaban su desayuno, Ash no podía seguir evitar que mas recuerdos llegaran a su mente, aunque en esta ocasión llegaban a raudales debido a que todos se centraban en esa chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules que tenía enfrente suyo; May Balance. Hoopa le había dicho que a pesar de que existieran dimensiones diferentes en las cuales las cosas eran variables en ciertos puntos, algunos seguían siendo constantes respecto a la vida de ciertas personas y al parecer ella era una de ellos, al menos en la mayoría.

Una chica hiperactiva, con metas a seguir, temerosa al principio de los Pokémon pero que en dado momento llego a amarlos, muy comelona y furiosa si alguien la interrumpía a la hora de la merienda, era algo que coincidía ella con la May de su dimensión, aunque también tenían cosas muy diferentes. Decidida, dispuesta a tomar riesgos muy significativos, muy amable con quien necesitara ayuda y en un rasgo que definitivamente jamás se espero de ella; muy amorosa y deseosa de mostrar esos sentimientos hacia la persona que mas amaba… el.

**[Desde Aqui Se Reproduce El Tema]**

Eso era lo que hacía un fuerte contraste con la chica que él conoció durante los doce años… y la que en cierta forma le dolía. Aunque nunca lo llego a expresar o demostrar abiertamente el viaje que tuvo con Brock, Max y May en Hoenn y Kanto le abrieron las puertas a ciertos sentimientos que él no conocía y que según pudo entender se vinieron generando en Kanto y Johto cuando Misty estuvo con él. May era una chica inexperta pero con deseos de aprender sobre el mundo Pokémon, aquella que tomo a Ash como un modelo a seguir en la búsqueda de cumplir su sueño como Coordinadora, y que en dado momento lo llego a ver como su maestro, y el cómo su alumna.

Varios momentos que ellos vivieron juntos; las victorias y derrotas, las lagrimas que ella derramo y que él se encargo de limpiar con palabras de ánimo y apoyo, momentos de riesgo que ellos supieron evitar, pero sobre todo, aquel incidente con el Pokémon Legendario Náutico Manaphy que les hizo darse cuenta que entre ellos había un vinculo mas allá que el de una simple amistad… un vinculo que se destruyo cuando una persona apareció en la vida de Ash y May… Drew.

Hubo cierto momento en el que Ash pensó que Drew era un entrometido y que en cierta forma él le arrebato la atención de May cada vez que se encontraban, pero la realidad era que Ash estaba cegado debido a que era la primera vez que sentía aquellos sentimientos confusos. Tiempo después y al pensarlo y reflexionar se pudo dar cuenta de que en un principio, quizás el pensamiento de que había algo entre él y la castaña solo venia de parte suya. May durante su viaje había demostrado preocupación y cariño hacia él, pero eso no era suficiente para mostrar que había un amor de parte de ella hacia su persona, no a comparación de aquellas miradas, sonrojos especiales y demás cosas que solo se presentaban cuando el chico de cabello verde se presentaba.

En resumidas cuentas, el primer amor que el llego a sentir solo fue una ilusión, una ilusión que aquellos malditos sentimientos le hicieron creer.

Ese sentimiento quedo enterrado por mucho tiempo, por decisión de Ash aquellas sensaciones quedaron en el olvido siendo opacadas por sus deseos de superación y su meta de ser un Maestro Pokémon. Dawn e Iris en dado momento llegaron a ser las únicas que tocaron esos recuerdos de amor que quisieron salir y volver a apoderarse de la mente del azabache, cosa que no paso debido a que Ash no deseaba pasar por lo mismo, que ellas no pudieran corresponder a esos sentimientos nobles, puros e inocentes que el poseía, algo que extrañamente no paso con Serena.

Serena era alguien diferente, quizás porque ella era alguien de su pasado que ciertamente olvido pero que regreso a su mente cuando se reencontraron en Kalos. Una chica amable, inocente, alegre, detallista y que mostraba una preocupación, ternura y cariño que al parecer solo le profesaba a Ash y graciosamente unos celos inadvertidos que mostro cuando chicas como Premier, Aria o Miette llegaron a sentir interés por el o en su caso, Ash mostro interés alguno en ellas.

Durante el tiempo de viaje con Clemont, Bonnie y Serena, el azabache pudo sentir que probablemente ella podía ser aquella chica con la cual sus sentimientos lograran aquella empatía que desenterraría esas sensaciones que dejo en el olvido desde los doce años; sin embargo la aparición de Hoopa y el desastre que tuvo que evitar debido al incidente con el trió legendario de Hoenn del pasado, le hicieron pasar por un drástico cambio de sucesos, ya que ahora frente a él estaba quien era y no era a la vez; la chica que le hizo conocer los sentimientos de amor y cariño y que ahora mostraba estar enamorada del azabache de ojos azules, todo era confuso y no sabía que hacer al respecto.

-¿Ashy? ¿Te sientes bien?. – May había dejado de lado el bocado de su desayuno que iba a comer y miro a Ash quien miraba su plato de comida a la mitad, con un rostro algo vacio y unos ojos apagados y sin brillo alguno, parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos. - ¡Ashy reacciona!

-¿Eh?. – Fue lo único que respondió el azabache al volver en sí y poder notar que May lo miraba sumamente preocupada. -¿May? ¿Qué pasa?

-Eso te pregunto Ashy, parecías perdido y pensativo por algo… ¿Te encuentras bien?. – Al parecer a May ya le importaba poco el desayuno ya que se irguió un poco sobre la mesa y acerco su rostro al del joven entrenador, quien se sonrojo debido a lo cerca que estaba la joven.

-Eh… si… si claro… estoy bien. Es solo que… me perdí pensando en la estrategia que debo usar en la batalla que tendré contra Winona. – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió al joven entrenador, aunque en realidad eso que dijo era cierto. – Claro, eso cuando ganes el concurso Pokémon de Ciudad Slateport y vayamos a Ciudad Fortree.

May miro a Ash con cierta duda. En realidad Ash no parecía pensar en eso ya que a pesar de estar viajando con el por casi un escaso año, podía saber cuando el estaba preocupado por algo, no en balde ella lo vio cuando ocurrió el incidente y la casi aniquilación de Hoenn debido a la Regresión Primigenia que sufrieron Kyogre y Groudon debido al actuar del Equipo Magma y Aqua. Pero no debía de preocuparse tanto por ello, después de todo Ash nunca le había ocultado algo desde que lo conocía y no iba a ser así en este momento… ¿No?

**~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~**

Una vez que el desayuno había terminado, se habían limpiado las cosas usadas en él y que fuera desmantelado el campamento, Ash y May continuaron con su viaje rumbo a Slateport, sin embargo dado que se habían quedado un poco más en el paramo para que los Pokémon se relajaran y descansaran al aire libre se tomaron más tiempo del pensado, por lo que para recuperar el camino perdido, ambos recurrieron a algo… sorprendente para algunos.

-¡Waaaa! ¡No tan rápido Latias!. – May estaba algo asustada ya que no estaba acostumbrada a ir montada sobre la Pokémon Eon, mucho menos cuando esta tenía su forma Mega activada ya que a veces a ella le daba por usar el Utravuelo y dar marometas en el aire, cosa que aterraba a la castaña por la sensación de que se iba a caer.

Ash al ver esto también montado sobre Mega Latios solo se rio un poco al igual que Pikachu, ya que si bien también se había asustado la primera vez que monto al Pokémon Legendario el estaba mas acostumbrado a las cosas algo riesgosas y pronto pudo adaptarse al vuelo rápido de su compañero.

Entre risas, gritos y sollozos ambos entrenadores recuperaron el tiempo perdido y a mediodía se encontraban ya en Ciudad Slateport, sitio donde se organizaría un Concurso Pokemon y donde May podría obtener su tercer listón para participar en el Súper Festival de Hoenn. Una vez que llegaron al parque y que May bajara de Latias algo mareada por el jugueteo de ella, ambos regresaron a los Pokemon Eon a las Pokeball y las guardaron en su cinturón y riñonera respectivamente.

-Vaya Ashy, aun no puedo creer que Latias y Latios puedan estar dentro de una Pokeball, pensé que al momento de entrar en ellas se romperían por no poder soportar el poder de ellos como legendarios. – Dijo como curiosidad May mientras iba sujeta del brazo del azabache, cosa que este no evito ya que después de mucho tiempo termino por acostumbrarse, aunque eso no significaba que el sonrojo en su rostro apareciera, mucho menos al sentir los senos de la castaña "abrazando" su brazo.

-B-Bueno May… ya deberías saber que las Cherish Ball (Gloria Ball) no son Pokeball comunes. – Dijo titubeando Ash debido a lo mencionado antes. – Parece que estas son muy fuertes para incluso contener a Kyogre, Groudon y Rayquaza y no ponerlos de malhumor por estar tanto tiempo ahí dentro.

-Sabes, me causa gracia ver como a muchos entrenadores les emociona verlas cuando saco a mis Pokemon a luchar. – Dijo la entrenadora recordando como a ella también le emociono verlas en posesión de Ash, y este al verla tan asombrada y con estrellitas en los ojos decidió darle seis de ellas, ya que el en su mochila tenia demasiadas de estas Pokeball.

Ash simplemente sonrió, ya que ni el mismo sabia como había ocurrido esto. Cuando el arribo a Hoenn se percato de que las Pokeball de sus Pokemon de Kalos habían sufrido una transformación y habían adquirido ese diseño tan raro pero bonito y llamativo. Cuando el reviso su mochila para asegurarse de que tenia todo lo que ahí había, se encontró con que sus Pokeball vacías que usaba para capturarlos también se habían transformado, incluso cuando el compro balls nuevas en Hoenn estas de la noche a la mañana se convirtieron en las Cherish Ball, nombre que el le dio debido a que cuando sus Pokemon salían de ellas un destello multicolor aparecía, como denotando lo especiales que ellos eran.

Ese era de tantos misterios que rodeaban a Ash, algunos de ellos eran el hecho de cómo podía traer mas de seis Pokemon al mismo tiempo, como pudo hacerse de tres Pokemon Legendarios o que tanta relevancia el tenia en esta dimensión, ya que por lo que se podía notar en esa región el aparentaba menos de lo que en realidad era.

Eran la una de la tarde y May tenía el resto del día para prepararse para el concurso que seria mañana a primera hora, por lo que ella decidió que pasarían un rato divirtiéndose antes de ir a entrenar a uno de los tantos campos de entrenamiento, asi que dejo a Ash un rato sentado en las bancas del parque y se fue a comprar a un puesto de helados que ahí había.

Ash decidió dejar de pensar en las cosas que lo estaban angustiando durante todo el día, ya que después de todo eso no le ayudaría en nada, por lo que solo cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el ambiente tranquilo en combinación con el aire que recorría el parque, al menos hasta que un sonido rítmico llamo su atención, se trataba de su Holomisor el cual tenía una llamada entrante de un numero desconocido, a lo que Ash respondió con algo de duda e intriga.

En tanto que el azabache se mantenía ocupado con aquella llamada de un desconocido May ya había pedido dos helados, uno de vainilla con chocolate y otro de vainilla con fresa y con cuidado los llevaba hacia donde estaba el azabache, estaba muy contenta ya que ese dia había estado fenomenal, iniciando por el hecho de que a pesar de mostrarse melosa desde temprana hora, Ash no había refunfuñado o protestado por aquellos gestos cariñosos, de hecho había permitido cada uno de ellos cosa que no pasaba ya que usualmente el los rechazaba gentilmente. Eso solo podía significar dos cosas; una que el comenzara a cansarse de negar esos gestos y los aceptara o dos, que el hubiera captado que todas esas señales eran evidencia de que ella lo amaba profundamente y que quería mostrarle todo el cariño que llevaba por dentro.

En cualquier caso May sabia que todos sus esfuerzos estaban dando resultados, tan solo tenia que seguir asi un poco mas, y podría lograr el objetivo que se propuso meses atrás; lograr que el joven azabache correspondiera su amor.

-T-Toma Ashy, aquí… aqui esta tu helado. – Cuando menos se dio cuenta un rubor se apodero de sus mejillas, mismo que la hizo titubear y sonreir llena de pena mientras le extendia su cono de helado, el cual acepto Ash aunque en este un dejo de preocupación se hizo notar después de que colgara la llamada de su Holomisor. - ¿Ashy? ¿Que ocurre?

-Acabo de recibir una llamada de Steven. – Fue la escueta respuesta del azabache quien al parecer esta vez no ignoro a May. – El consejo de la Liga Pokemon de Hoenn realizara el juicio mañana contra los presos del Team Magma que capturaron en el incidente de Kyogre y Groudon.

-¡Vaya eso es bueno Ashy! ¡Al fin van a pagar los responsables que despertaron y lastimaron a Groudon!. – Exclamo feliz la castaña ante tal noticia, aun no podía olvidar como las ambiciones de los Equipos Magma y Aqua pusieron en peligro su región y casi todo el mundo, pero gracias a su intervención y la de Ash lograron evitar una hecatombe de proporciones apocalípticas… sin embargo el joven entrenador no parecía compartir su emoción por la justicia que iba a ser impartida.

-No May, no es nada bueno. – Esa mirada de preocupación profunda, el ligero brillo en sus ojos que solo aparecia cuando pensaba en una persona en especifico, esa persona que no vacilo en intentar lastimar a Ash y May cuando intervinieron con los "Profesos de la Tierra", aquella que mas que nada deseaba ver cumplido el anhelo del líder del Team Magma… esa chica que en mas de una ocasión intento robarle a Ash… no podía ser cierto, ¡Tenia que ser una broma! ¡Ash no podía estar preocupado por esa tipa! ¡Por esa perra que casi los mata!... – Ellos juzgaran a Courtney, y lo mas seguro es que la condenen a Pena de Muerte.

* * *

**Y aqui queda el capitulo. Como habran visto se ha revelado algunas cosas que quedaron con interrogantes en el primer episodio, como que Pokemon habia en las Pokeball que Ash tenia, que las capsulas en realidad se trataban de las Cherish Ball o que realmente Ash no ha "intimado" con May como se penso en el primer episodio, sino que es una forma de la castaña de atraer la atencion del chico Ketchum. Pero asi como aclare algunas, vienen otras mas. ¿Porque Ash puede tener mas de seis Pokemon en su equipo? ¿Cual es la causa de que May este enamorada del azabache? Y mas que todo, ¿Porque el joven entrenador esta preocupado por Courtney, tomando en cuenta que al parecer por propias palabras de May es alguien peligrosa?**

**Bueno eso se los dejo a imaginacion de ustedes. Pronto comenzara la interaccion con las personas faltantes, es cuestion de dos capitulos asi que mantenganse al tanto. Por lo mientras deseo hacer una pequeña trivia; como recompensa el que logre acertar a la trivia podra pedir un elemento que sera agregado a esta historia, puede ser el que ustedes deseen, incluso un shipping extra (Siempre y cuando no tenga que ver con los shipping base del azabache, digase Poke, Pearl, Negai o Amour).**

**~0****~0****~0****~0****~0****~0****~0****~0****~0****~0****~0****~0****~0****~0****~0**

**Trivia:**

** ¿Cual podria ser el motivo por el cual cada vez que Ash adquiere una Pokeball nueva en la dimension alterna de Hoenn, esta se convierte en una Cherish Ball?**

**Pista:**

**Tomen en cuenta la descripcion de los Pokemon que llegaron a ser repartidos en ellos desde la Cuarta Generacion y se traspasan a la Sexta Generacion.**

**En el proximo episodio sabremos quien acerto y se gana la recompensa, por el momento eso es todo, pronto nos veremos con la continuacion de "Becoming A Pokemon" y el regreso de "La Travesia Legendaria Definitiva" el cual sale de su Hiatus de improviso y vuelve a ser retomada. Hasta entonces nos vemos. Bye Bye**

**Asamiya Athena Deshita!**


End file.
